


Tech Girl

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh's thoughts about Owen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tech Girl  
> Character: Toshiko Sato  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Tosh's thoughts about Owen  
> Notes: The title is taken from Farscarpe episode PK Tech Girl. Written for reverse fandom challenge at tw100  
> Disclaimer: Farscape belongs to Brian Henson and Rockne S. O'Bannon. Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tosh should know better than to love Owen but the heart isn’t logical. He and Gwen had their fling and he’s had a string of one night stands. Everything about him should put her off but she wants him. She’s seen him in quieter moments upset after Diane left. She knows he still visits Katie’s grave often. He’s not the bastard he’d have everyone believe. She just hopes that when he’s ready to take a chance on love it’ll be with her. She’s no supermodel but she’s pretty enough. She’s intelligent, friendly and caring, she has plenty to offer Owen.


End file.
